Calleigh's Reflections
by StrongMedicineFan1983
Summary: post 7x25 calleigh goes home to await the call from Horatio on if they have foudn anything on eric.
1. Chapter 1

Horatio saw her retreating figure going down the sandy path. He could tell that she was crying and he knew that she was not the one to cry openly or let anyone see that she was crying. He went over to her and gently took her arm.

"Cal, go on home. We can take it from here." Horatio said.

Not knowing what to say, she just looked at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. It broke his heart to see her like this. She just nodded and started walking to her hummer. Horatio walked beside her and opened her door for her. When she got in he shut the door.

Calleigh started up her hummer and rolled down the window and said, "Thanks Horatio. Promise me something"?

"Sure thing Cal. What is it?" Horatio asked.

'Please let me be the first one to know if you guys find out anything"? Calleigh asked him, with those sad eyes again.

"Absolutely darling. Now you go home and get some rest and I will call you." Horatio told her.

"Okay talk to you later" Calleigh said to her boss.

Calleigh looks behind her and turns the hummer around and drives back to her house. She pulls into her driveway and shuts the hummer off. She gets out and goes into her house. She shuts and locks the door.

She goes to her couch and lays down. All the negative thoughts about Eric are swimming around in her head and she feels like she's drowning in her sorrows. She hasn't got the energy to get up and function right now. She grabs the blanket that rests on the back of the couch and she can catch the scent of him inside and wraps it around her and breaths in his scent. She falls asleep knowing that Horatio could call at any moment.

Stay tuned for more.

SJ.


	2. Chapter 2

Calleigh felt that her life and her heart have been literally ripped in two. She was waiting for Horatio's phone call and it was annoying her. Every time she dozed into a state of unconsciousness, thoughts of Eric would filter into her mind and her bring her back to the nightmare that is her reality. She just wished that she could stay asleep, but her reality wasn't letting her.

Another thing that kept her up was her stomach. It just wouldn't shut up. Getting up off the couch she made her way to the kitchen and made herself something but she didn't know what she wanted to eat. All she wanted was his arms around her and telling her it was going to be ok. She finally made herself some toast just to shut her stomach up. Then she went to take a long hot blazing shower.

After her shower she wrapped herself in a towel and took a comb to her blond hair and combed out all the tangles. She remembered that Eric did this when she was done with her shower. He was always gentle and he never hurt her. Then she would grab pajamas, which were usually one of his t-shirts and boxers. Then they would crawl into bed and fall asleep his arms wrapped around her. She felt so safe in his arms and she fell asleep knowing that no harm could come to her.

She grabbed pajamas and put them on. They smelled of him and she breathed in his scent. Doing this brought tears to her eyes and she wrapped herself in the sheets, which smelled of him too. She cried herself to sleep.

3 hours later she was woken up by the ringing of her cell phone. Not bothering to look at who the caller was, she flipped it open and said,

"Duquesne"

"Calleigh, it's me Natalia" Natalia said.

"Hi" Calleigh said

"Are you ok? How you holding up?" Nat asked

"Not too good. I try to sleep, but my thoughts are bombarded with thoughts of Eric. These thoughts always bring me back to this nightmare that is my reality right now. I just want to see him." Calleigh said, her voice becoming all weary and cracking.

"Aw Calleigh. I know. Don't worry you will see him again. Do you want me to come over and keep you company?' Natalia asked, with concern in her voice.

Calleigh picking up on the concern in her friend's voice, said, "No, its ok. I'll probably be going back to sleep. I'm waiting for Horatio's call. Thank you Natalia. Goodbye"

"Your welcome, Calleigh. Ok. I will talk to you later. Bye." Natalia said and hung up.

Calleigh shut her phone and put it by her bed. She got settled once again and drifted off to sleep. She dreamed of Eric and her heart ached tremendously for him.

When she woke up six hours later, she had to use the bathroom. When she was done, she lay back in bed and checked her phone. It said no missed calls, and she wanted to desperately throw it against the wall, but if she did that, she would never get any news on Eric. She realized that she was very hungry and thirsty. She got out of the bed and went to the kitchen to forage for supplies. She found something to eat and sat at the kitchen table to eat and her mind drifted to the memory of when Eric and she had eaten breakfast together. She glanced at the other chair and she felt the tears cascade down her face. She remembered that whenever she cried—only Eric was ever allowed to see her cry----- he would be right there to wipe them off of her face. Then he would embrace her in a big hug and not let her go until she stopped crying or fell asleep. Right now she longed for those arms and her lips ached fro the touch of his lips against hers. She put her head down on the table and that's how Horatio found her when he walked into the kitchen (he had knocked but Calleigh hadn't heard him).

"Calleigh, Calleigh, Calleigh." Horatio called

"Huh? Horatio. What are you doing here?" She asked as her eyes adjusted to seeing her boss.

"Just seeing if you are ok. By the looks of it you're not". Horatio said.

"I must look like a sight" She said.

"Naw you look fine". Horatio said.

"Any news? Wait, weren't you supposed to call? Oh My God. He's dead isn't he?" She screamed as the tears cascaded down her face once again.

"Calleigh, calm down. It's ok. I didn't call because I wanted to give you the news in person. We found evidence that Eric is alive and for right now that's all we know." Horatio told her.

"Oh thank God. I can't imagine my life without him. He means so much to me Horatio. We can't lose him. We just can't." Calleigh said.

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen. Now I am going to leave now. Please lock the door and be careful. I don't need my two best Crime Scene Investigators to go missing." Horatio said.

Calleigh laughed and bid Horatio goodbye. Horatio waited to leave until he heard the lock clicked on the door. Then he got into his hummer and drove towards home.

She went through the rest of the house and locked her windows and her doors. She then climbed back into bed. She drifted off to sleep with that same heartache that she had before. But now that she knew that he is somewhere alive, that heartache is so much stronger than before. She shed more tears that stems from that heartache. They spilled onto her pillow and the blankets that smelt of him and she dreamed of him again. When she dreamed of him, it seemed that the heartache grew in strength. She just couldn't bear to be without him. She cried herself to sleep, waiting for more news on Eric.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3.

SJ.


	3. A Note From Eric

Sunlight streamed into her bedroom and cascaded onto the sheets o f the bed. Calleigh awoke to the bright sunlight on her face. She squinted and got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. After she was finished in the bathroom, she went to the kitchen and she poured herself a bowl of Raisin Bran.

After cleaning her dishes, it was time to get ready for work. She went into her closet and picked out her work clothes. A sleek pair of black pants, a baby-blue shirt and four inch black stilettos. She got into the shower and washed up. She got out and got dressed. Then she put her hair up in a braided bun and held it together with bobby pins. She knew it was going to be a hot day in Miami and she wanted to keep her hair off of her neck and out of her face. She locked her door and headed out to her Hummer and off to work.

When she got to work, she parked in her designated spot, which was next to Eric's spot and got out. Just looking at the emptiness of his spot, made her feel sad and she almost shed tears but she didn't want to cry at work and make her eyes all puffy. She walked into work and was greeted by Natalia.

"Hey Calleigh. You look great with those pants. The shirt looks amazing on you too."Natalia said.

"Thanks Natalia. You look great too." Calleigh replied.

"Calleigh, what are you doing here?" Horatio asked his ballistics expert.

"Horatio. If I just sit at home, I'm going to be bored out of my mind. I figured that I would fire off a few rounds and release some of my stress in my lab." Calleigh told him.

"All right, but if you get upset or angry, make sure you come find me. OK?" Horatio told her.

"Sure, Horatio, no problem." Calleigh said and started walking towards her ballistics lab.

When she got to her lab, she found an envelope attached to her door, with her name on it. She looked at it and wondered who it could be from. She walked into her lab and sat at her desk and opened the envelope.

"Dear Calleigh, I'm sorry that I had to disappear after the shootout. It's killing me being away from you right now, but for now I have to be away. I can't get into it right now, but I promise you that when I can come back, I will explain everything to you. Trust me now and please keep me in your heart. I have received medical attention, so I'm okay. Tell Horatio that I will be in contact soon. I love you and miss you terribly. Love always Eric. "

Not bothering to put the letter back in the envelope, she ran out of the ballistics lab, nearly knocking over Ryan, to Horatio's office.

"Sorry Ryan" Calleigh yelled

Up the stairs, two at a time, she burst into Horatio's office. She apologized about not knocking and thrust the letter at him.

"Horatio, read it. It's from Eric. I can't believe it." She said to him.

Horatio took the letter from Calleigh and read it.

"Oh My Gosh, Calleigh. This sure explains a lot on why he's not here. I'm just waiting to hear from him. Why he left and had to disappear. I'm going to want to hear this. "Horatio said to her with a frown on her face.

"Horatio, you seem like your are upset. Are you ok?" Calleigh asked him with concern in her green eyes.

" Calleigh relax. I am not ok. It's just I am mad at him." He said.

"Mad at him for what?" Calleigh asked

"Mad that he is putting you through this. I just wish that he would have come to me if he needed help. We are family." He said.

"I know that you are upset with him, I am too, but the pain that I am going through, masks my anger towards him. I know that there has to be a logical explanation on why he left. I know that our love can withstand anything and it is because of that love, that I can forgive him when he comes back to me. "She replied to Horatio.

"Yeah you are right. I have got to be going. Talk to you later Calleigh." Horatio said.

"Okie dokie. Talk to you later. Bye." Calleigh replied.

Calleigh walked out of his office and back to her lab. She spotted Ryan and Natalia outside of the lab.

"What's that in your hand?" Natalia asked her. Ryan looked at it and crossed his arms.

"It's a note from Eric. You two can read it, if you want." Calleigh said and handed it to them.

"Oh My God, Calleigh when did you get this?" Natalia asked.

"Today. It was on the door to the lab, and I took it to Horatio's office." She said.

"More like ran. How do you manage to run in your four inch stilettos?" Ryan asked her.

"Sorry Ryan, my bad. I have had much practice running in my stilettos. You would too if you were a woman." She told him.

Natalia laughed and said, " Ha Ha. An ugly woman at that".

"Hey that's not nice." Ryan said with a frown on his face.

"We're just teasing you. You act serious all the time. Lighten up." Calleigh told him.

"Well I am not in a good mood knowing that Eric is out there and we don't know where he is. I wish he could have told us in his note. You of all people, Calleigh, should be a lot more serious than you are now." He said.

"Ryan, that is low. You have no idea what I have been through these past two days. You can not imagine. So shut your mouth. You have no right to talk to me like that." She said and walked away.

Natalia looked at Ryan, shook her head and left. She went to go find where Calleigh had gone too. She found her in the ballistics lab sitting at her desk with her head down and Natalia could tell that she was crying. She walked over to her best friend and said,

" Oh Calleigh. I am sorry about what just happened." She gave her a hug and consoled her. That's how Horatio found them when he came into the lab.

"Calleigh, what's wrong? What happened?" Horatio asked.

To distraught to answer him, Natalia answered for Calleigh.

"Calleigh showed Ryan and me the letter from Eric. We were teasing Ryan and he flipped out on Calleigh. He told her that she should be more serious about the whole Eric situation." Natalia said.

"I can't believe he did that. I'll take care of it. Don't worry Calleigh, I'll handle him." Horatio said.

Calleigh nodded and Natalia offered to take her home. She said that she was fine and she went home with his letter and fell asleep with the letter pressed to her heart. She dreamed of him again.

Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. A Call From Eric

Calleigh awoke to the sound of her cell-phone ringing. She looked at the clock and it read 5:45. She flipped up the phone and said

"Hello"

"Calleigh" He said.

"Oh my God, Eric. Where are you? Are you ok"? She asked

"Jeez, one question at a time. As I said in my note, I am okay. I can not tell you where I am but I promise you that when this is all over, I will explain everything to you. I just want this to be over so I can be in your arms again". Eric said.

"Okay. I miss you so much and my arms ache for you." Calleigh told him on the verge of tears.

"Aww Calleigh, it will be okay. I promise you it will all work out when I get back. I miss you so much and I love you. I have to go and I will be home soon. I love you. Goodbye for now." Eric said.

"I love you too. Talk to you later. I will be here waiting for you. Bye." Calleigh said and hung up.

Calleigh put the phone back near the bed and looked at the clock. It now said 6:05. Her alarm was going off at 6:30, so no point in going back to bed now. She got up and made herself some breakfast. Then she got out her stuff for work. A pair of white slacks, baby-blue blouse, and those infamous five-inch stilettos. Then it was time for a shower and then she got dressed.

Out the door, she headed for work. When she arrived at work, she went straight to Horatio's office knowing that he was already there, because he always arrives before everyone else. She opened the door.

"Hey Horatio, good morning." Calleigh said.

"Morning Calleigh. You look happy this morning. Wonder what it is?" Horatio asked her.

"I got a call from Eric this morning. He said that he is okay but he can't tell me where he is. He also said that he would be home soon and that he would explain everything to me." Calleigh replied.

"Wow that's great. I'm happy for you." Horatio replied.

"Thanks Horatio. I'm going to start work now. Talk to you later." Calleigh said.

"You're welcome Calleigh. Talk to you later." Horatio replied.

Calleigh walked out of Horatio's office and headed to the lockers to put her stuff away and glanced over at Eric's locker. Calleigh sat on the bench and put her head in her hands. The tears cascaded down her face. The sobs racked her small frame. This is how Natalia found her when she came into the locker room.

"Oh Calleigh. Are you all right?" Natalia asked her, hugging her at the same time.

"Not really. I'm just so worried about Eric. He called me this morning and told me that everything was okay and that he would be home soon. I'm just so relieved that he is okay but on the other hand, my heart is aching to see him. Am I crazy?" Calleigh said.

"Not at all. You are in love. It is completely understandable. Relax and everything will be all right." Natalia replied to Calleigh.

"Okay. Care to take a walk with me to the ladies' room so I can freshen up and not look like such a wreck?" Calleigh asked

"Not a problem." Natalia said.

After about ten minutes. Calleigh was ready to start the work day. She went into her lab and put her lab coat on and started working on a murder case. She fired the gun that they had recovered and analyzed the bullets. They matched a previous case and there was a print that she could see. Calleigh brought the gun to Ryan and he analyzed the print. It matched a person who they had previously interviewed about the case. Case solved, Calleigh went home early.

Calleigh got home and locked her door right away. She went to the bathroom and ran water for a bath. She dropped strawberry-kiwi oil balls in the water and they dissolved. She got out of her work clothes and stepped into the tub. She let all the worries and cares that she had, melt away in the tub.

After an hour and a half bath, Calleigh found herself in bed wishing that she wasn't sleeping alone. Calleigh wrapped herself in a blanket and the tears started to fall down her face. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

Chapter 5 soon. SJ.


	5. Chapter 5

Calleigh awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming into her bedroom. She got out of the bed, bathroom routine again and then breakfast. She did not have to work today, so there was nothing really planned for the day.

Calleigh went to the couch and laid down on it. She turned on the T.V. and flipped through the nearly 500 channels that she had. Of course absolutely nothing on. She went through all the movies that she owned, and picked Lake Placid. She had never seen that one because it was one of the ones that Eric had brought over when he had moved all of his stuff into her house. Before she watched it, she grabbed a blanket and her TY Beanie Baby, Nanook from her bedroom and put the movie in. She watched the movie and wished that Eric was there with her because the movie scared the crap out of her.

After Lake Placid was done, it was time for a funny movie. So she picked out It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World. Movie over she decided to go to the mall to do a little shopping. Today she dressed casual. Instead of the black pants, she put a pair of jeans on. Then she put on a blue shirt and she did her hair in a French twist. On her feet, a pair of flip-flops.

When she arrived at the mall, she didn't really know what she was looking for. Her eyes fell upon the pet shop that they had. She went into the shop and looked around. Her eyed fell upon a cute little beagle.

"Oh aren't you cute?" Calleigh said.

"Yes she is. She is for sale. Her previous owners just abandoned her during that big hurricane that hit Miami a couple of years ago. That really upsets me." The worker said.

"It upsets me too. How much is she? Now is she house trained?" Calleigh asked.

"She costs 350. Yes she is house trained. The only thing that you are going to have to do is name her." The worker replied.

"I have already named her. I will take her. Her name us Erica." Calleigh replied.

"Okay. I will get her ready for you. We can do the registration and the tags right here right now. Is that okay with you?" He asked Calleigh.

"That's perfect. Then I can take her home." Calleigh answered.

The process to get Erica ready only took about an hour. Calleigh left the pet shop and the mall, with Erica in a pet carrier. She called Natalia on the way home and told her that she got a dog. Natalia was ecstatic and congratulated her.

Arriving home, she introduced Erica to the house and let her out of the pet carrier to roam around the house and check it out. She spent the whole afternoon with Erica and when it was time for bed, Calleigh put Erica in her dog bed in the living room. As Calleigh went up the stairs, Erica started whimpering and Calleigh went back down the stairs, scooped her up and brought her upstairs to the bedroom. She fell asleep next to Calleigh and it was so cute.

In the morning Calleigh's routine completely changed. Let Erica out, feed her, and then get herself ready. While Erica was eating, Calleigh took a shower and got dressed for work. Baby-blue pants, white shirt, and those four inch stilettos. Her hair was pinned up in a French bun and it was off her neck. Before she left, she made sure that Erica had plenty of water and food. Since it was hot that day, she turned on the air conditioner and set the power saver on and petted Erica telling her that she would back at her lunch hour. Heading out the door, into the car, she set off to work.

When she got to work, she met Natalia in the parking lot and they walked into work together. They headed to the lockers and put their stuff away. All they talked about was Erica and how cute she is. Natalia looked at the pictures that were on Calleigh's phone. Then the two went their separate ways, one to the DNA lab and one to the Ballistics lab.

Calleigh worked hard all morning and it was now time for her hour lunch break. She put her work down, told Horatio she was going to lunch. She went home to eat lunch and let Erica out. After Erica came back in, it was time to go to back to work. She went back to work and finished what she was working on. Work finished for the day, she said good-bye to Horatio, and went to the lockers to gather her stuff and went home.

Arriving back at home, her routine was the same as the morning. Let Erica out, feed her then feed herself. She made herself some dinner and took a bath. After her bath, she let Erica out for the last time. She let her back inside and headed upstairs to bed with Erica at her heels. Erica jumped up into bed and waited for Calleigh to get into the bed. Sleep came fast for Calleigh and she was asleep in no time. Her dreams no longer were nightmare. They are now filled with reunion scenes of when she and Eric will be reunited. She no longer cried herself to sleep because she knows that she will soon be reunited with Eric, it's just that Waiting Stinks.

Stay tuned for Chapter 6. Plz read and review.

SJ.


	6. Its A New Day

After sleeping the night away, Calleigh awoke to Erica licking her face. Calleigh just laughed and got up and went to the kitchen and let Erica out. While she was outside, Calleigh got her breakfast ready and got Erica's breakfast ready too. Erica came back in and ate her breakfast while Calleigh had hers.

After breakfast was done, Calleigh cleaned up and got herself ready for work. Shower done she got dressed. Black pants, pink shirt, and those infamous four-inch stilettos. She left for work, stopping long enough to put the ac on and pet Erica.

She arrived at work and parked her hummer in her designated spot. She spotted Natalia coming over and said, "Morning Natalia. How are you?"

"Good morning. I'm okay. Whoa wait a sec. What's the matter with you'? Natalia asked.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I had one of the best nights of sleep in my life. And one of the best dreams about Eric. So today is a new day for me." Calleigh answered her.

"That's so awesome Calliegh. I'm so happy for you". Natalia said, hugging Calleigh.

"Thanks Natalia, I can always count on you to be there and lend an ear or a hug just when I need it. Now let's head into work." Calleigh said.

"Your welcome. Let's head inside. "Natalia said.

The two ladies walked into work and went to the lockers to put their stuff away. After they did that, they went to their separate labs.

Once inside the Ballistics lab, Calleigh let her mind drift back to when she last talked to Eric and that bubbly feeling came back into the pit of her stomach. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Horatio walked into the ballistics lab and saw the smile on her face.

"Morning Calleigh. Now what's the reason for the smile on your face?" Horatio asked his second in command.

"Good morning Horatio. The reason for the smile is that I was thinking about the last time I talked to Eric and the fact that he is okay and that I will see him again." Calleigh said.

"That's good Calleigh. I am happy for you." Horatio said.

"Thanks Horatio. That means a lot to me." Calleigh said.

"You're welcome Calleigh. Have a good day and please don't forget the evidence from the Henderson case." Horatio replied.

"Not a problem Horatio. I was going to start on that" Calleigh said

"Okay. Talk to you later." Horatio said.

"Bye Horatio." Calleigh said.

But before she could even start on the evidence from the Henderson case, she noticed a tall dark Cuban hiding in her lab. She lets out a scream and runs into his arms, nearly knocking him to the floor. Alerted by her scream, Horatio runs towards the ballistics lab only to discover that nothing was wrong with his ballistics expert. He found her in the arms of his fingerprints expert. Ryan, Frank and Natalia weren't that far behind him.

"Eric welcome back. Glad that you are okay." Horatio said.

"Thanks Horatio." Eric said.

"How did you get in here?" Calleigh asked him.

"I snuck in the back way. Tom the new M.E. made sure that I got in here without being seen by you. Worked huh?" Eric said.

"Oh you are bad. I have really missed you." Calleigh said her voice cracking and squeaking at the end of you.

"I know I have missed you too." Eric said.

"Calleigh if you would kindly unwind yourself form Eric's arms, I would like to have a word with you." Horatio said to Calleigh.

Calleigh gave a look of disgust to Eric and pouted. Luckily Horatio had his back turned and didn't see the look that Calleigh gave Eric. Calleigh unwound herself from Eric and walked over to where Horatio was standing.

"Yes Horatio." Calleigh said.

"Now I know you have never taken a vacation or a personal day in your life. I expect you to take a two week vacation so that you and Eric can reconcile. And I don't want to hear you say that you won't or that you can't. Don't worry about the team, your relationship with Eric is the most important that you have to focus on right now. Go on home your vacation starts now." Horatio told her.

Horatio expected Calleigh to stand her ground, but one look at Eric and she cowered like a puppy dog. So listening to Horatio, Calleigh gathered all of her stuff and taking Eric's arms, they walked out to her Hummer and drove home.

Once home, Calleigh introduced Eric to Erica and Eric just melted just looking at her cute little face. Calleigh took a shower, letting Eric and Erica have some time to bond. After her shower was done, she changed into some comfortable clothes, some pink pajamas. When she got into the living room, she just melted at the scene. Eric was sleeping on the couch with Erica sleeping in his lap. Calleigh picked her up and moved her to the chair. She lay down next to Eric and immediately she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and she fell into a happy sleep.

Chapter 7 coming up, plz read and review.

SJ.


	7. First Day of Vacation

Calleigh awoke to find her and Eric in the bed. She didn't know how they got there because the last thing that she remembered was that they had fallen asleep on the couch. Eric must have gotten up in the middle of the night and brought her in the bedroom. She also noticed that his arms were still around her waist. She looked over at him and he looked so cute sleeping. Erica had somehow ended up at the foot of the bed, and she was all sprawled out across her and Eric's feet. She looked at the clock, and it read 9:45. She had never slept that later in her life.

Calleigh realized that she really had to go to the bathroom, but she didn't want to wake Eric up. She tried to unwind from his grasp, but he stirred and his grasp tightened just a little bit and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning Calleigh. Where are you going?" Eric asked.

"Gotta go to the bathroom." Calleigh said.

Releasing her, she went to the bathroom. When she left, he thought to himself that he didn't want to ever leave her again or lose her. While she was in the bathroom, he got up and went into the closet. He took a look around and his eyes fell upon where he had hid the little baby-blue velvet box. He had hidden it there after he had been released from Immigration custody. He could hear her finishing up in the bathroom so he hid the box behind his back and got back into the bed. He then put the box on her pillow.

Calleigh came back into the bedroom and noticed that Eric wasn't in the same position that he was in before she left. Then her eyes fell on the velvet box resting on her pillow. She got into the bed and went to open the box, but before she could, Eric said something to her.

"Calleigh before you open that box, just hear me our now?" Eric said.

"Ok will do." Calleigh said.

"I know it has taken us seven years to get to know each other. You are the only one besides Horatio who I trust with my life. When we first met, I was so intrigued by your beauty that I couldn't think straight and I used that horrible pick up line on you (Calleigh remembered and chuckled). But these seven years have been the best years of my life because I know you and I love you with every fiber of my being. Will you marry me?" Eric asked, holding open the box. Inside was the diamond engagement ring, with a green emerald in the middle of the diamonds, just like the color of her eyes.

Her eyes filling with tears, Calleigh hugged him and said, "Yes I will marry you." Eric slipped the ring on her finger and the morning sun-light sparkled onto the green emerald. Calleigh kissed Eric with all of the love she has for him, and he kissed back with the same love and a whole lot more love.

Her stomach growled and that caused them to break the kiss. Eric heard her stomach and he chuckled because every time she was really hungry her stomach would growl that loud.

"Hungry?" Eric asked her.

"Yeah I guess I am. What do you want for breakfast? "Calleigh asked him.

"Well I missed cooking breakfast for you, so I will cook. What do you want? Pancakes, French Toast, eggs?" Eric asked her.

"How about chocolate-chip pancakes? They are so good." Calleigh said.

"Sure no problem. Coming right up. I will meet you downstairs." He said getting up and putting his robe on and left the bedroom and went to the kitchen.

Calleigh got into her own robe and went downstairs and into the kitchen to meet her fiancée. She got there and he already had the pancake mix ready. While he was cooking them, Calleigh got out the plates, the syrup and the utensils and a gallon of milk, because she always liked to have a glass of ice-cold milk with her pancakes.

As soon as the first three pancakes were ready, she went to the table and literally drowned her pancakes in syrup. Eric came over and sat down with his pancakes.

"You have got too much syrup you know?" Eric said laughing.

"Nope I don't. You barely have any on yours." Calleigh said.

"This is how I eat them. You can taste the chocolate-chips better this way. You have drowned yours." Eric said.

Calleigh just stuck out her tongue and went on eating her drowned pancakes.

"So who do you think we should tell first about our engagement?" Eric asked her.

"I was thinking that we should tell Alex first. I never got to thank her for saving my life after I collapsed from that smoke inhalation. She has been my best friend since we all started together." Calleigh said.

" Sure thing. But we do have to tell Horatio next because if we don't. we are going to be in big trouble." Eric said.

"Sure no problem. I am sure that Ryan, Natalia, and Frank will catch on once they see the ring on my finger." Calleigh said.

" Yeah. So what do you want to do today? Beach, mall, shopping?" Eric asked her.

"I just want to stay home with you in my arms and watch movies. We can just be lazy." Calleigh said.

"Sure if that's what you really want to do." Eric said.

"Yep that's what I want to do. Just be with you all day. Of course we are going to have to share some of the day with Erica." Calleigh said.

"Okay." Eric said.

So after breakfast they decided to bring the T.V. and the DVD player into the bedroom to watch movies ad cuddle up with each other. They watched a whole bunch of movies then went to sleep around eleven. They had decided earlier that they were going to tell Horatio and Alex tomorrow. Eric's arms were around Calleigh's waist as they passed from consciousness into the realm of sleep.

Chapter 8 soon.


	8. The Explanation and Telling Alex&Team

In the morning, Calleigh awoke to the morning sunshine streaming across her and Eric. She stirred and stretched her legs. She got up to use the bathroom and when she came out Eric was already up and out of the bed and downstairs in the kitchen. She could tell because there was the strong smell of coffee. She descended the stairs and got her mug out of the cabinet and poured herself a cup of coffee and went to sit at the table. Eric joined her at the table a few minutes later. He looked like he needed to tell her something and she instantly became panicked, but then she remembered that he was going to explain where he was for the past two weeks.

"Calleigh, I have to tell you something. Now don't worry. It is nothing bad. I think now is the time to tell you where I was for the past two weeks." Eric said.

"Okeyday." Calleigh said.

"You know how I was helping my father escape the Russian Mob? Well after the shootout and after I received medical attention. I bailed him out of jail. Then we went to the FBI. They helped me get my father into the Witness Protection Program. The deal was that he would testify on tape so that the FBI can try the other members of the Russian Mob. So for the past two weeks, I made sure that he got settled and that he had everything straightened out. So that is why I couldn't come back to you right away." Eric said.

"Wow, Eric that was so nice of you. Now I understand why when you left that note and when you called me, that you couldn't tell me what you were doing and where you were. I am just glad that we can both move on with our lives now." Calleigh replied.

"Definitely. Now what do want for breakfast?" Eric asked her.

"Something simple. How about some eggs and some bagels?" Calleigh asked him.

"Sure why don't you go and get dressed and I will make them for you?" Eric told her.

"Sure thanks." Calleigh said.

"No problem" Eric said.

Calleigh got up and went to her bedroom to get dressed for the day. Instead of her regular work attire, she chose a pair of baby-blue cut-offs and a baby-blue t-shirt to match and on her feet and pair of Nike sneakers. She put her hair up in a ponytail, braided the ponytail, and swept the ponytail up into a bun. By the time she was done with her hair, she could smell her breakfast cooking and her stomach growled. She went downstairs to eat her breakfast. Eric ate his when Calleigh ate hers.

After breakfast was done they cleaned up the kitchen. Eric went upstairs to get dressed and Calleigh waited because after he was done getting dressed, it was off to see Alex and Horatio. Instead of the normal suits that he had to wear to work, he chose a pair of blue jeans, a gray Red Sox shirt and a pair of Adidas sneakers. He went back downstairs and he and Calleigh left to go to the hospital. Eric holding the door open for her and holding the car door for her. She just gave him one of the smiles that she only reserved for him. He smiled back with one of those smiles that he only gives her.

They arrive at the hospital and they head to the reception desk. They ask to see Alex Woods. She gets paged and meets them in the waiting room. She leads them to her office and they all sit down.

"All right. What is going on with the two of you?" Alex asks them.

Calleigh spoke up first. "First of all Alex, there is two reasons we have come here. One of the reasons is to thank you for saving my life when I collapsed from that smoke inhalation. The other reason is to tell you that Eric and I are engaged." Calleigh said, showing Alex her ring finger with the diamond engagement ring on it.

Alex gasped when she saw the ring and said, " You are welcome Calleigh. Congratulations to the two of you."

"Thank you Alex." Calleigh said.

They hugged Alex and said their goodbyes. Then they left the hospital and drove to the crime lab. When they got there they headed into the break room. Horatio was there along with Natalia, Ryan, Frank and Jesse.

"Calleigh, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be on vacation." Horatio told his ballistics expert.

"I know Horatio but can you me and Eric talk in your office?" Calleigh asked her boss.

"Sure thing. Guys cases now." Horatio told his team.

They all walked down to Horatio's office and sat down. Eric began the conversation.

"Horatio. I am sure you know how close Calliegh and I are. Well yesterday I asked her to marry me. After she shoot-out I have realized that I never what to be away from her ever again." Eric told him.

"Well all I can say is congratulations. And that you two have my blessing." Horatio said to his two best CSI's.

"Thanks Horatio. It really means a lot to us." Calleigh said.

"You two are quite welcome. " Horatio replied.

Calleigh and Eric got up and walked out of Horatio's office, only to discover the entire team outside in the hallway.

"Congratulations Eric and Calleigh." Natalia said. Frank, Ryan, and Jesse all said the same thing.

"Thanks you guys." Calleigh said.

Her and Eric headed out the door to the crime lab and got into her silver Porsche. They went home and changed into their bathing suits to spend the rest of the day on the beach. When the sun was setting on the beach, it was time to go head home. They headed home and Calleigh took a shower to rinse all of the salt water out of her hair. After she was done, Eric combed out her hair for her being gentle so as not to hurt her. Then he went to take a shower. After his shower was done, it was time for bed to sleep the night away. They weren't in bed more than ten minutes before they both fell into dreamland. Erica was all sprawled out at the end of the bed.

Plz read and review. Ch 9 soon.


	9. Chapter 9

It was morning and Eric and Calleigh were up at around nine in the morning. Eric stirred first and Calleigh wasn't that far behind him. Eric snuggled up to Calleigh and asked her a question.

" So what do we do now? Where do we start?" Eric asked.

Calleigh just chuckled and answered him, "Well I think we should first find a wedding planner, then check out dresses for me and my court and then tuxedos for you and your court."

"Oh ok. I am new to this kind of stuff. Who's going to be in your court?" Eric asked her.

"I am new to this too. I only figured out this stuff from talking to one of my best friends Caitlyn. My maid of honor is going to be my sister Abby. The three bridesmaids are going to be Natalia, Alex and Valera. The flower girl is going to be my niece Stacie. What about your court?" Calleigh told him.

"My best man is going to be Horatio. Jesse, Wolfe, and Frank are going to be the ushers. For the ring bearer it's going to be my nephew Tyler." Eric said to her.

" I don't think we can get this done in one month. I think we are going to have to look at a calendar and set a date. How about we do that after breakfast?" Calleigh said.

"Sure no problem darling." Eric told her. They went downstairs and had a breakfast of waffles, yogurt, and apples. After breakfast Calleigh settled down on the couch to make the phone calls to the members of her court. They all said that they would be honored to be in her court and that they would all be over at 4 to get the ball rolling.

After the calls were done, Calleigh decided to get dressed for the day. She chose a pair of baby-blue jeans and a baby-blue shirt and flip-flops. Her hair she put up into a half bun because she knew that it was going to be a hot one. While Calleigh was making her phone calls, Eric was already set with his court due to the fact that texting is way much faster. Eric decided to go out with the guys so that Calleigh could have the living room to prepare for wedding details. He told her this and it was only 12 30. They decided to watch 2012 until it was time for the ladies to show up.

At exactly 4, the doorbell rang and it was the ladies, Eric left a few minutes after they left. Alex had brought some of her wedding magazines and her wedding album to give Calleigh some ideas for her wedding. So they all dug into the wedding magazines and the album together. Calleigh chose her white dress that was elegant and simple at the same time. Calleigh had decided that she wanted her court to wear the color baby-blue for the dresses and they all decided on the same dress.

When all the decisions had been made, Calleigh was shocked to realize that 5 hours had gone by and they hadn't even eaten dinner yet. "What do you guys want to do for dinner?" Calleigh asked them. They all talked and they decided on Chinese food. Calleigh got everyone's orders and called it in. Now that the dresses, the hair-do's, and the food all picked out, all that was left was to set the date and Calleigh needed Eric for that.

The doorbell rang and they all chowed down. After everyone was done, they all helped Calleigh clean up and then headed out the door. Calleigh was going to wait to take a shower when Eric came home but it was 9'oclock and he wasn't home yet. So she texted him and told him that he better use his key because the front door will be locked since she would be in the shower. Eric texted back and said that he would be home in an hour. She texted him saying ok then she went and took a shower.

An hour later when Eric came home, he found Calleigh still in the bathtub. "Enjoying you"? Eric asked her.

Calleigh jumped, "Ooh Eric you scared the crap out of me. Yes I am enjoying myself. I love to take long baths." Calleigh said.

" I see. Is there any hot water left for me?" He asked her.

"Yelpers I didn't use it all. I will be out in a few minutes." Calleigh said.

"Okay. I will be waiting in the living room. Just let me know when you are out." Eric said.

"K love you." Calleigh said.

"Love you too." Eric said, leaving the bathroom and heading into the living room. He passed the kitchen and he saw the remains from the dinner and his stomach growled so he helped himself to some of the food. After he ate, he heard Calleigh calling to him telling him that the bathroom was now his. He chuckled to himself and went to get his stuff and take a shower,

While Eric was in the shower, Calleigh was sitting up in bed reading The Hobbit and was very comfortable waiting for Eric to get done in the shower.

After Eric was done he came out in his pj's and crawled into the bed to end the day sleeping with the woman of his dreams. Calleigh and Eric fell asleep in each other's arms and slept peacefully.

Chapter 10 coming soon,

SJ.


End file.
